ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Snake’s Grief: The Black Serpent Ninja
Prologue: My Beginnings ...Well, this story may be from my perspective, that being me. Im currently writing this some months after the Great Devourer attacked Ninjago City, me and my crew are off fighting Garmadon’s cronies and whatever shit that the Serpentine are pulling today. Honestly, I dunno whom we’re fighting, it often seems to change alot, but knowing the Green Ninja in my group is gonna nuke his own father and whoop his ass, it reminded me of my own father. Adoptive father. Trust me, I'm not much a good writer or story-teller... but I'm sure as hell will spin a yarn like no other, maybe rivaling what Sensei Wu lectures us on. Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself and the world I live. I am Venamius Hypnatak, sounds foreign and non-human, does it? My team of Ninja call me by the Pseudonym of “Ryen Soto” given to me by my father. Afterall, this may shock whomever is reading this but... I'm not a human writing this piece of amateur literature. No shit Sherlock. I am a Humanoid/anthropomorphic snake being, known as a Serpentine, like if you needed to be remembered you long-running Ninjago fans. Yes, about me more... I am humble to others, yet sarcastic at the same time, I often use said sarcastic remarks and ideas to play with others until I get to them... I’m usually not one to be toyed or fucked around with, I get irritated very easily. Just don’t get on my nerves or you’ll won’t be seeing things too well thanks to my venom, gives you a helluva drug trip... yes, my Serpentine powers do work. Oh, about that, I myself am a Hybrid of Serpentine, a cross between Hypnobrai and Venomari, meaning my parents were from different tribes and that really wasn’t a good thing in Serpenine Society. It’s a rather long and complex tangent that isn’t fitting for the beginning of the story, so i’ll explain that later when I write more deeper, okay? Okay. Keep your pants on. Anyway, I think I can introduce the world i lived in to the extent of what I can remember, so... here goes nothing... I cannot remember it clearly... but my father’s tale on how he found me was startling and crucial to me, oh how I was surprised when i first discovered it! But from as much as I can remember, heres how it went down. It was the 18th of July, 2011 when my father found me. He told me that I was all alone in a semi-crushed cardboard box with defecate-stained, dirty cloths and rags My father told I was a mess, wallowing in my own piss and the said defecated rags and box, so dirtied up and wet by the torrent of rain that was falling on that dawn giving me a rank smell that completely fucks up your nostrils! How he found me was... curiousity. Especially that he hadn’t explored Ninjago City for awhile. Father also told me when his Dragon landed in a large City Park, he was told by a mysterious trench-coated man that was shifty as all hell, that he knew of a treasure was to be explored, and told him a rare egg had hatched a week or so ago. He told him he gotten the Egg from around the Swamp where the Venomari had been entombed, he didn’t mention any Serpentine though, which made my Father think i was a baby dragon of some kind. The shifty guy tipped my locale to Father and he had came before and given my newborn-self the ramshackle abode of the box and rags. Being the Earth-loving, black-haired and bushy-eyebrowed man he was, (and Hella strong too, the dude’s ripped!) he raced to where I was located, a lone allyway so decrepit and dangerous-looking, a home for many bums and homeless freaks of nature alike. He was met with some crooks that wanted to shank him and casually steal his belongings, but being the Black Ninja he was, he sent them packing with little effort, Little is an understatement, he fuckin’ DESTROYED them! But... back then when he was walking among us, he jokes about being sued by those three he pounded. Yeah, Dad had a great sense a humor, but back to what I was explaining... ...My father had wandered in the alley for a while, looking for this “dragon egg” he had thought of before he heard a infant crying, well, heard my crying. He told me that he could hear a slight hissing the closer he got to me, but once he saw me, he was flabbergasted to see not a dragon, but a long-thought-extinct species of Ninjagoin (ninjagin?) known as a Serpentine. A lovely snake like me, yay! Buuuuuut everyone is superstitious and shit and well, they hated me back then. But now they praise me as a hero these days and im happy. But if anything he was absolutely shocked, dumbfounded, insert another synonym here. But if anything... i think he had a certain... fondness to us Serpentine, he told me he liked to read and learn about history, a secret he keeps away from his friends and Sensei Wu. He told me had a small sympathy for the Serpentine due to the original spinjitzu master sealing them away, which i inherited Spinjitzu from my adoptive father thanks to secret training and a big discovery that i can wield elemental powers of Earth... and Genetics. Yes, the thing people study that finds out how we are made up of, DNA, Evolution, Biology, anything that makes up that. That makes up us as beings on this earth. Something that also connects elemental masters to their powers. But anyhow, my dad was at a loss of words anyhow, but once he scooped me up into his arms and unmasked himself, i can vaguely remember his face at that moment, blurry yellow face with a black cloud on his head, but it was a face that’ll take care of me due to liking to a species... i now wonder if father let himself become a sleeper agent or worser yet, directly controlled to my sworn enemy, General Skales, due to this slight love and respect for our species. But, I cannot forgive the motherfucker Hyonobrai General for that, but I found it weird and it angers me so much that he lost his guard to this... but, i still can’t blame him for liking Serpentine slightly... But you may ask me where i was taken to, well, aboard The Bounty. Held in a rather secret compartment in the flying ship that nobody other than my father held me in, trained me in, fed me in, cared for me in... even though i didn't see as much of him when he went off in missions with his fellow ninja, i was busy taking care of myself, doing my best to show my own sensei how much i can reach my full potential... I’m still showing him my potential to this day... and i hope I won’t spoil anything with that last quote, (not that i may have already done that later.) i’d hesitate to say that he’s still alive today and is still with me, but he really is. But ignoring that for now, explaining more. He soon ran off to find a nearby hospital for me to be taken into, hoping he can explain this very well to the EMT’s and Medics and Doctors and any medical staff, really. He busted into the emergency room a few hours from the allyway i was picked up from which startled the shit outta the clerks at the front desk, Father told me what he said when he first arrived. “Hey hey! Someone, anybody know how to take keep the health of a Serpentine Infant a little more better?! He’s feeling fairly warm and that isn’t a good sign! I-i’m no father or anything... I don’t wanna be a father..., b-but I'm willing to protect this kid in my arms!” I was starting to get sick, my crying was louder and more distressed, i was very uncomfortable at that time, but lucky for me, my black ninja father had swooped in just in time. As soon as the medical carts were rolled out, Father told them this. It was kinda ironic he had proven himself wrong with him saying he doesn’t wanna be a father. “I’ve read up on this long-since-thought extinct species, hell, i know a thing or two how to care for them due to some books and scrolls documenting their cultures, biology, wh-whatever! Don’t look at me the wrong way right now, guys, i know more about the Serpentine than the next guy!” I was very proud of him to when he told me, im very blessed to have him, I wouldn’t be writing this story if he hadn’t saved me... I don’t want to die a death alone... i know i live much longer than a human, but i mature much faster than one. Im only 11-12 years old in a human biological clock when im actually 35 in serpentine years. If anything, if i ever do get to outlive my father, I won’t have that, i’ll die right alongside him, an honorable suicide. He’s done so much for me for so long, i just don’t want to leave him... But... others had made him leave me... he did die, and I didn’t get my wish to be right by his side. Those Bastards. I was young (yet mature in a sense) when he died the first time round, and everyone was harshly affected by it, it was absolutely horrifying that what’d i would come to discover in the same allyway i was born in... well, below it. Now i’ll get the story started in the next chapter... Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Characters Category:Serpentine